Inside my Hardware is a Heart
by starfiction123
Summary: "How do I tell him...What I'm feeling...It's real...Even though I'm not...or am I?"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is what happens when you listen to Vocaloid, watch "Person of Interest", remember the game play of "Detroit Become Human" (which fun fact: Otto's VA was in that game as one of the main characters) and find out that Ciro Neili and Greg Cipes have active instagrams and decide to revisit your love for the show, "Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go" and think of your favorite OTP of that show (besides Sprx77XNova) which for me, is ChiroxJinmay. **

… **Also on that note I HIGHLY encourage if you're still a fan of the show to check out Ciro's Instagram page, superrobot74 because he posts really good pictures of his life's work including SRMTHFG! And who knows, maybe we can do a petition to revive the series somehow since a lot of classic shows seem to be coming back. There is also an Instagram fan group we made if you follow srmthfg_waroftheundead we have very creative and talented artist/ fanfiction authors including WingedWolf101 and itheblacksunking so yeah, thought that would be worth mentioning for all the fans who are still alive and out here!**

**Another Fun fact: I used to be known as sizzlinwriter on here, if you go waaay back in the SRMTHFG fanfiction pages, you'll see my story "Daddy, what did you do?" which I wrote when I was like 12 or so…(I'm 28 now) yeah, I got plans to revise that cringe yet funny piece of work…But until then, here's a story that I've been wanting to put out since I revisited my love for the series years later and still found that I was and probably forever will be a Chinmay shipper for life…**

**Seriously they're too underrated for me in this fandom compared to canon…the sweet innocent simplicity of their bond but impossible complications of their relationship because of their species is just grounds for a good dramatic "what if" read, so I'm gonna play with it and see where this goes since it's still a work in progress. So if you like it, feel free to comment or review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

All the laughter in the super robot's main command center sounded faint within the metal walls, but yet due to having specialized hearing within her circuitry, the joyfulness sounded clear as day to Jinmay, making her wish she could partake in the fun that her teammates, she considered family, were having.

But she just wasn't in the mood.

She sighed, placing her hand upon a scanner near a metal door, hearing the light computerized voice greet her.

"_**Access Granted. Welcome back Jinmay, 'hope your day was pleasant!**_**" **

She couldn't help but crack a smile from that, still feeling touched that Otto went through all the trouble to create a personalized room for her in the super robot now that she became an official addition to the Hyperforce team after the war with Skeleton King had ended, much to Nova and their leader's delight.

It still alluded her how in just a couple of years past she went from thinking that she was just the average teenage girl next door that was new in town to finding out that she was actually an advanced technological type of robot that was capable of being quite a weapon of mass destruction if she wanted.

Though she couldn't lie and say her true identity didn't have its advantages and worth.

While the Hyperforce members were away defeating the dark one worm, she was entrusted to being a fellow protector of Shuggazoom which went pretty smoothly for a while before the wraiths showed up.

She also held great superiority in weapon specialties on the battlefield during the war since she practically was one herself. It certainly helped put points on the board when it came to the intense warfare that after much travailing and sacrificing, was finally won in the heroes' favor.

What felt like an endless battle for all eternity, ended up being a mere few years' time.

But so much has happened since then…

It was no secret that the war took its toll on all who were involved in the fight. So much was lost and yet many things and attributes were gained that changed everyone.

**Losses and trauma were inevitable…**

Jinmay winced inwardly as she frowned, remembering the cries of pain and agony that filled the air of the battlegrounds and medical tents she was assigned to every once in a while when she wasn't needed actively on the field at the time.

There wasn't one ally in the group who didn't lose at least one valuable member nor was there a dry eye present with every funeral held in honor of the brave loved ones.

**Maturity became an imperative value…**

Something that even lighthearted souls like Otto had no choice but to embrace as Jinmay remembered how hard he worked on anti-dead weapons every chance he got without a moment to recharge, chanting to himself over and over whatever positive words he could to hold onto whatever hope there was left to avoid breaking down from the stress.

It was even to the point where Gibson had to concoct specialized sleeping aids to add to his favorite treats like cupcakes to finally get him to power down enough to gain more energy to start again.

Though he still remained the cheerful green robot monkey ball of energy saws that was well known and loved, even he knew that at the time, war was no time for fun nor was it a joking matter.

Gibson didn't fare any better at the time either, being the team's main and chief scientist and medical specialist for any and every occasion.

Though he worked with other skilled allies that were gifted with high intelligence as he was, there were many situations that ended up hardening him even to the point where his own sanity was questionable, but that was trauma for you.

But thankfully, it was the support and bonds with the team that kept him going, even to the point where the little faith he had in the impossible proved to be worth his while.

After the things he had experienced, he dared not question the supernatural again…Well at least not on occasion anyways...

**Certain realizations were recognized and finally embraced…**

Jinmay felt herself smile again as she thought about the complicated yet sweet relationship status of her best friends Nova and Sprx.

At first, the very thought of wanting to get them to admit their feelings was as hard as pulling out teeth from the mouth of a dangerous beast.

Both were very guarded, even though their hidden feelings were obvious among their peers, but after the fire of hate incident, the two were walking on eggshells around each other, resulting in tensions that rose to dangerous levels.

If they weren't avoiding each other one moment, they were violently exploding the next, the violence being on Nova's part mostly and of course, the disharmony affected the team overall, causing Antuari and Chiro to intervene and literally _order _them to work out whatever complications that were standing in the way of them being an effective team and an even stronger family altogether in the midst of the war.

It was in those cool down moments when they finally came clean with each other on why they acted in such a way, what their greatest fears were, what hurt the most, and finally, how they felt about the other, all tying together in a tearful yet passionate and beautiful kiss that the whole team couldn't help but smile at despite the repercussions of the new couples' wrath they had to face later on once they realized the team had been watching them secretly.

Though the golden female warrior was known to be soft and sweet on the inside, her fists however, were **not**.

It has been said that the hardest times can either make or break you, and the war between the living and the dead was no exception.

**Perspectives were sharpened…**

Such as with Antauri and Chiro whose natural born leadership skills were tried and tested beyond their preparation and even sometimes, sanity would allow.

Jinmay shuddered at the times when she almost lost hope, and even worse, lost the boy that meant the world to her and the team that was the only family she ever had from both physical and mental causes.

It was in those times when she saw the bitter brutality of how the battles affected everyone, especially Chiro, was when she had no choice but to become stronger in mentality, sharper and quicker on the battlefront, and adaptable to what was going on around her.

Though her charm never faded and she still remained the happy-go-lucky, innocent flower she was in her demeanor, certain aspects to her personality were shaped that could not be programmed despite being a robot.

The countless times she'd cried her eyes out to the point of numbness and used her personal feelings of anger that were once rare but became almost a norm in the heat of battles were proof of that.

But positive aspects such as her determination, hunger to see the war to its end, and even more so, the heart and loyalty to see her loved ones win and be okay, triumphed over all the negativity and was a treasure that she held onto and that helped her boyfriend in the long run.

With an even more strenuous and taxing process to endure than them all, it seemed that the teenage leader had no choice but to mature into a man at a faster rate than he was ready for; the results of that being a mixture of failures and victories, but always lessons learned.

One of the sources of stability that remained vital was the father/bond relationship the second in command held with the first.

It was no secret that Antauri was like the father that Chiro never had. What was once a simple mentor and student relationship turned into an unbreakable bond that only a father and son could understand and such was the status with those two.

There were many ups and downs in their relationship than ever before, however. Sometimes it was due to the normalcy of dealing with a teenager, and others were the complicated burdens that came with learning how to master powers and leadership.

Chiro continued to both struggle and triumph in his powers but overall, in the end, the power primate was able and willing and eventually after much suffering, prevailed into a long awaited victory for the heroes.

The city of Shuggazoom did not return to normal overnight, however, nor would things ever go back to the way it once was after the war.

But moving forward was an ongoing process that became a cherished opportunity for all the citizens and eventually it went back into a thriving state that was comfortable for everyone.

And with Jinmay having and accepting the honor of being added to the team officially after the battle was won, it seemed like life couldn't get better for the robotic female.

She had the chance to be with the monkey team who she was proud to call her family, and the chosen one, who she was proud to call her boyfriend...if not so much more than that.

A tender, loving smile grew on Jinmay's face at the thought of Chiro.

There was always something there between them.

She knew it since the beginning when they met.

Though things got rocky and distant, somehow they always found their way back to each other...their bond growing even stronger.

Not even the burdens of the war was enough to destroy it, though it almost succeeded at times. But in the end they were unbreakable.

...Or so, that was what she wanted to believe more than anything…

But as Jinmay turned her attention to the nearby mirror that was next to her closet, her love struck smile vanished instantly.

She tried to fight the revolting grimace she felt her expression contorting into as her reflection came into focus.

Jinmay stared intently in the mirror and continued to frown, feeling the familiarity of an ongoing mental battle that was taking place in her mind and was heavily present in her processors.

The ideal of war was not over yet...

Not for her…

She quickly reached for her bedside drawer and pulled out a small, yet simple pink book and pen. Sitting on her bed, she began to write.

* * *

_**Um...hi? My name is Jinmay...I'd say my full name but it's long and confusing with a bunch of codes and I'm not even sure I understand what it is so I'll save myself the trouble and confusion. I gotta admit, I've never really kept a diary or journal before...But Antauri says it's always good to have an 'out' when you're feeling emotional...and I know I could always find more 'modern' ways of recording my...thoughts?...Files?...I dunno what to call them, but I like this way better...keeping a diary...it feels more...normal, more human than anything, which actually means a lot to me...So since I'm feeling...overwhelmed with emotions, I'm just gonna write it down.**_

_**Emotion...Huh, that's kind of funny considering the circumstances of what I am. What was that saying again? Never judge a book by its cover, right? Well I guess that rings true when it comes to people...They can be one way on the outside, but the inside can be a totally different story...but it's also the key of really getting to know someone...even yourself. For me, that can be taken in the literal sense...Especially because even though I may look, sound, and act human in every sense of the word, the reality is...I'm not. And boy was it a shock for me when I found out I was merely a very well put together machine, talk about an identity crisis. **_

_**And there's so much more that I still don't know about myself...and yet, if I'm being honest, I don't know if I even wanna know anymore. I've...been on quite an adventure the past couple of years...especially recently after the war...I tried to find out about who er, what I am, but what I found out...I-you know what, I actually don't wanna talk about that just yet.**_

_**If anything I'm just trying to forget my past, not that I haven't done that already...against my will...if I even had one...When Skeleton King erased my memories, I was pretty determined to recover what happened to me, who made me, and all of my past, but that got nipped in the bud pretty quickly when-Never mind. Anyways, I thought maybe I'll just deal with what I've got now as far as what I am and my powers. But my abilities seem to catch me by surprise the more I realize there's more to me than what meets the eye...or GPU, however you wanna look at it, I guess. **_

_**It's not all bad though, I mean, on the bright side I'm not helpless like I thought I was. I'm practically a weapon. And when you live in a city that for some reason is quite a target for enemies in different galaxies, but your friends and boyfriend are defenders of said city, that can prove to be quite useful. And it has been, though not at first. I couldn't hold my own very well, but now, I actually feel like I'm a part of something bigger. Especially since I joined the Hyperforce...Oh, who am I kidding, I've felt like I had an actual purpose the moment I met Chiro..A-AND THE MONKEYS TOO OF COURSE!**_

Jinmay blushed furiously, quickly adding on to her last sentence, before writing again.

_**Oh geez, there goes that feeling again...that fluttering feeling that feels like your stomach's all in knots, or in my case, wires in the worst daisy chain chords of a tangle you can find them in. I've watched shows and read books regarding a certain emotion and I've always been fascinated by it. I've even seen Nova have that expression and admit to having that feeling around Sprx, though it took a lot of prying...and avoiding her flaming fists to admit it...I heard love is a very powerful emotion...but that's just it...It's a feeling..something organic beings can feel...not robots.**_

_**...Right?**_

_**I mean there's a difference between a person that's got living cells, brain, organs, and heart and can feel so much from pain to happiness and even love...while robots, even with the best program functioning, can't feel such things...They can only know about it, process equations, copy it in their processors…**_

_**...Right?**_

_**Honestly...I dunno. I thought it was an obvious thing that humans and machines aren't the same. But there's something different about me...Either I was programmed way too accurately, or...or there's something more inside of me…because...I'm not like other robots…**_

_**I can feel pain...maybe not in the same way humans can, but I can...**_

_**I can cry… trust me, I've done it so many times..**_

_**I eat… Heck, I wouldn't mind a hover burger right now actually...But I think the shop is closed so...dang. Scratch that idea. **_

_**I can touch… I have sensors that are actually very close to human senses. I can tell between textures like when I pet that Thingy alien Otto showed me one time, it was all soft and squishy...until it turned into a monster...yeah, never mind...But another example is when I'm hugging someone...like Nova or Chiro...**_

_**...Especially Chiro…**_

Jinmay sighed with a sense of longing before she caught herself and shook her head at her actions.

_**Ugh! That tangled wired sensation again?! Moving on...**_

_**I...I can feel…Sensations like touches...and feelings that compute to human emotions like sadness, anger, excitement...love?**_

_**But is it just computing? **_

_**How can significant feelings be processed so quickly, so strongly? It's gotta be more than equations going through a processor…But then again, only organics can truly feel so a processor has gotta be the source…**_

_**...Right?**_

_**At least that's what I tell myself, until I think of how I feel when I'm around...him...When we're alone...When we met and he took me out to different places for ice cream, for hover burgers, when we played pranks, when we watched the sun rise over Shuggazoom, when we saved Shuggazoom from the wraiths and we kissed for the first time…**_

Jinmay closed her eyes, putting a hand to her chest.

_**When he hugged me tightly in the snowy zone, when we had those quiet tranquil moments in the midst of the war...and when he...when he was opening his heart to me of a past he never EVER talks about...and how he kissed me afterwards… I can never forget how I felt with that particular kiss...it was different...It was...something about it…**_

_**I can't describe it…**_

_**I still can't process it…**_

_**It made me feel...alive… **_

_**Not like turn on a switch in the back of my head, alive...I refer to that as being activated and just..I dunno, on. But this...this feeling I feel when I'm around him...and in that moment...was more than what my processors could compute. **_

_**And it made me think that maybe...there is something that makes me stand out from the rest of the robots, but puts me in common with humans...Antauri has it too I believe. It's what brought us closer together out of all the teammates…**_

_**We have a free will… **_

_**Antauri has always had it since he used to be organic, but now I'm starting to realize that I've always had it too. Somehow. I don't know how, but it makes sense of why I was so shocked when I found out I wasn't human…**_

_**Can machines have a soul? I was told it was impossible. Maybe that's true…**_

_**And boy does it hurt...**_

_**But if that's the case...maybe…**_

_**Maybe there's more to certain machine life than what meets the eye… **_

_**Because I know that what I feel...these emotions...the wire tangling one and...and this pain when I look in the mirror for some reason and see my metallic casing when I choose to activate it...I know nothing could ever be more real. **_

_**And I come to the one conclusion…**_

_**Whether it's true or false I don't know…**_

_**But inside my hardware…**_

_**There is a heart.**_

**To be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok Chapter 2 is up! Sorry if it was hard to read, I'm getting my feet wet again after quite a while of not writing, so the feedback helps big time! I plan to finish it to its end whether I get reviews or not since I'm a huge chinmay shipper and really want to see more of them in this fandom sooo...no worries about quitting. It's gonna be a split up flashback chapter so here we go, if you like it, feel free to comment or review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jinmay shut the cover of her diary closed for a moment and reached for her drawer to pull out a simple yet short length light green tank top with a pink heart in the middle and tiny yellow frilly sleeping shorts.

She took her time changing into her choice of sleep wear before letting her pink pigtails down, running through the pink and white strands with her fingers so they were loose of any tangles.

She felt bashful as the spaghetti straps fell slightly off her shoulders. She knew a lot of skin was exposed but something about the outfit made her appearance seem all the more human which was what she desired…even if it was all just an illusion that would shatter if she activated her metallic form.

Jinmay turned towards her mirror once more.

She studied her image carefully, taking in the mature yet subtle "womanly" changes that were present in her physique and appearance thanks to the A.A.G.E.R. program that Otto and Gibson thoughtfully installed in her body system a couple of months back.

She couldn't help but smile softly at the memory…

* * *

**Flashback to couple of months ago: **

"_Jinmay! Oh Jinmay! Where' ya at?! We need your help convincing Chiro to give his new Game Galaxy X Station 5 Sphere a break so we can have cake and ice cream!" Otto sing-songed casually throughout the halls of the super robot before Gibson glared at him. _

"_Otto, stop being childish and take this seriously! Finding Jinmay is a priority of significance right now! Antuari is growing restless..." _

_The blue and green monkeys gulped in unison as they looked over their shoulders to see Sprx and Nova unsuccessfully trying to pry the just turned 16-year-old raven haired teen away from his current game session. _

_They winced when they saw Antauri's expression darken as he drummed his fingers against his folded arms, as if awaiting when the right time would be to use his __**claw disruptor**__ on the device that had his "son" engrossed beyond comprehension. _

_Something that Sprx and Nova wouldn't take too kindly to seeing as they spent all their Shuggazoomian hero appreciation perks on the gift to give to the birthday teen. _

_Once they surprised Chiro with the early birthday present, it was apparent that he had no intentions of letting it go to waste despite the silver simian's statement of feeling uneasy when he saw one of the new game's titled **"Fortress of the Night"**._

_Thus why the couple quickly sent Otto and Gibson off in search for their leader's girlfriend in the hopes that she would be an even more powerful distraction that could lure Chiro away from the game before it was destroyed. _

_The two monkeys continued their search only to come to an abrupt halt at the sound of muffled sniffling from Chiro's room. _

_They entered cautiously with wide eyes to see the sight of the pink haired robot girl hiding her face in his pillow as she clutched it, crying softly. _

_Otto was quick to pounce on her with a comforting hug despite Gibson's protests when he saw the girl jump from his tackle. _

"_Aw Jinnie, you're crying! What's wrong?!" Otto asked as he frowned with concern._

"_Ottto! Gibson! I-I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean for you to see me like this-I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Jinmay sniffed, feeling timid and vulnerable as she tried waving them off. _

_Gibson smiled comfortingly at the her. "Now, now, Jinmay there is no need to apologize. Though I concur with Otto in wondering why you're in such a state of distraught?" _

"_Yeah! It's Chiro's sweet sixteenth birthday today! Aren't ya excited? You said you were gonna give him a special present, remember?!" Otto grabbed her hands energetically and wiggled his eyebrows. _

_Jinmay smiled sadly. "Of course Ottto. It's just...well...I-I" She sighed. "Never mind...I don't think you guys would understand..."_

"_Aww come on...Please tell us? We're here for you after all!" Otto smiled encouragingly. _

_Gibson noticed her hesitation to continue. "Did something happen with you and Chiro?" _

_She shook her head slowly. "Not really...everything was going great. Earlier, we were going on a nice walk on that secluded walking trail with the beautiful blossom trees and stream close to the outskirts-"_

"_-Ooh sounds romantic!" Otto gushed only to be bopped on the head by Gibson, "Otto! Don't be rude by interrupting!" _

"_Sorry." Otto grinned sheepishly. _

_Jinmay couldn't help but hiccup a giggle. "It's ok, and yes it was Otto...Like I said, everything was going great. I was going to tell him something...important...and I thought well, what better time than on his special day, but before I could say anything, we ran into some citizens who quickly greeted Chiro and wished him happy birthday. Some of which were teenage girls our age and a little older, pretty too. They chatted with him for a little bit, wouldn't let him get much of a word in though. You know how fan girls can be..." Jinmay rolled her eyes. _

"_Anyways finally they asked him what he was doing in one of the most romantic spots in Shuggazoom...Before he could say anything about me, they beat him to the punch, looked at me, cooed, and said 'Oh my gosh! Is this your little sister?! She's so cute!' and then another argued saying I was his little cousin, trying to guess my age way lesser than how old I am. Chiro and I obviously got fed up and blurted that we were around the same age and dating, but some of the group either laughed and thought it was a joke, or looked at us horrified saying it was impossible since I looked way younger than him. Next thing I knew, Chiro stormed off, dragged me along with him, and tried to reassure me not to listen to their taunts." _

_Jinmay clenched her fists, willing them not to shake. "Needless to say, the moment was definitely ruined and I tried to do what he said but when I really looked at him...I couldn't help but feeling that they were right...I mean, he looks so much different than when I first met him a few years back. He's taller, his hair is longer, and sometimes I've got to remind him to shave...He's obviously growing up__...but me?"_

_Jinmay felt the tears running down her flushed cheeks once more as her shoulders shook. "Because of what I am...I'll never be able to..and-and..."_

"_-And you fear that he will leave you behind as a result?" Gibson concluded in a question that sounded more like a statement._

_Jinmay sniffled miserably once more. _

"_Aw Jinnie..." Otto frowned, hating to see the girl cry. _

"_Hm...due to such circumstances, your fears are not unreasonable. It is only logical for the cycle of changes that come with adolescents transitioning into adulthood to affect statuses of current relationships depending on interest and outside influences that result in such relationships either failing to continue or risk undergoing life peer pressures. Unfortunately in your case, because of your identity structure compared to Chiro's, the odds are even more stacked against you both..." Gibson stated. _

_Jinmay barely understood Gibson's long statement but got his point perfectly. She clutched her fists even tighter as she shook, ready to burst into sobs of defeat, until she felt Gibson put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, his other finger pointing up, as if to say he wasn't finished. _

"_BUT that is simply the logical standards of looking at the possibility. However, when it comes to how Chiro feels on these matters and even more so of how he feels about you, I can assure you my dear, that your fears are indeed unnecessary. Not only does he care less about what people think, but how he thinks about you is far more significant than any petty opinions of the public. With how deep the bond you two have, I would have to say the odds of it breaking apart over something like that are quite implausible."_

_She still barely understood what the blue monkey said, but judging by his warm smile and reassuring pat on the shoulder, she knew he was saying there was no need to worry. She managed to smile back at him sadly. _

"_Yeah! What Gibson said! Er...actually, I have no idea what he just said..." Otto smiled before mumbling quickly, much to Gibson's annoyance. _

"_But I know one thing for sure, there's no way in Shuggazoom or even the galaxy Chiro would wanna leave you just because you don't look the same age he does! He likes ya too much!" Otto reassured._

_Jinmay blushed as she looked away. _

"_Otto! That is exactly the same statement I just finished making." Gibson protested. _

"_Oh really? I couldn't tell. You were doing the smart mumbo jumbo talk thingy__ you always do." Otto chuckled._

_Gibson smacked a hand against his forehead as a reply._

"_Buut...I think I've got a great idea that'll make everything all better!" Otto smiled with a hand on his chin as a certain gleam twinkled in his eye. _

_Gibson gulped. "Otto...I do not like that look in your eye at all..."_

"_Jinmay! You've still got those specs on your design that you got on that road trip you took with Slingshot right?" Otto asked eagerly. _

_Jinmay tried not to wince painfully at the memory before she raised an eyebrow at him. "Well...yeah, I think so. But what does that have to do with-"_

"_What in the-Otto what does that have to do with Jinmay's current state of-" Gibson tried. _

"_Great!" Otto chirped and started pacing the floor. "Hm...I'm gonna need that and my special tool box..I think I still got it in my closet somewhere...and oh! Gibbs, I'm gonna need your help too! Maybe video dial up Johnny and Supaa too, they might have some good ideas, and-" _

"-_Otto! Just what in Shuggazoom's name are you planning?!" Gibson nearly shouted. _

_Otto rolled his eyes as if the answer couldn't be clearer. "Well duuuhhh isn't it obvious?! If Jinmay's worried about not looking her age, then all we gotta do is..." _

_Gibson's eyes widened. "-You are not seriously suggesting what I think you are proposing!" _

"_\- Make a device that'll catch her up on some missed out birthdays and make her feel better!" Otto finished with a bright smile._

"_You...You can you do that?" Jinmay blinked with widened eyes. _

"_Of course not!" _

"_Of course we can!" _

_Gibson and Otto blinked and looked at each other after giving their responses at the same time. _

"_You must be reasonable, Otto! We cannot simply make a device that'll just instantly transform her appearance to look older!" Gibson explained._

_Otto shrugged. "Why not? You're smart enough and I got the right tools in my closet and junk box to get the job done. Plus with Jinmay's specs laying the ground work it'll be a piece of cake!" _

"_But-but" Gibson sputtered._

"_I dunno Otto, I don't want to be any trouble to you guys..." Jinmay muttered as she rubbed her arm. _

_Otto threw her a thumbs up. "It's no trouble at all! Gibby here doesn't mind either! He's just getting all worked up 'cause I thought of the idea first before he did." _

"_I most certainly am not! Hmph! And I will have you know that the idea DID occur in my mind, it just didn't...fully come to the forefront before you said anything!" Gibson grumbled and nearly pouted. "And besides, there are ramifications that must be kept in mind before engaging in such a project that I am certain you failed to consider!" _

"_Uh, like what?" Otto blinked cluelessly. _

_Gibson blinked before looking thoughtful for a moment. "yes well...for one thing...er...I-Chiro! Yes! We need our leader's stamp of approval! I am not certain that he would be so quick to approve this type of an ide-"_

"_-Bet." Otto smirked before going into the main command room to see Nova and Sprx in the far off corner still trying to convince Antauri not to destroy Chiro's new gaming system. _

_Otto walked up to the birthday teen who was furiously mashing the buttons on his controller in concentration._

"_Come on! Quit spamming!" Chiro yelled into his new gaming headset._

"_Heya Chiro?" Otto tapped the boy on his shoulder. _

"_Huh." Chiro muttered distractedly as he concentrated on the game. _

_Otto twiddled his metal thumbs innocently. "Me and Gibson were just wondering if we could...oh I dunno...maybe have your permission to assemble a special device to implant into Jinmay that'll allow her appearance to match her age and make her feel better about herself since she was upset earlier. Pleeeaase?! Pretty please with wonder fun meat world meat, sauce, and icing with sprinkles on top?!" _

"_Now he's camping too?!" Chiro shouted furiously at the huge monitor screen. _

"_Chirooo did ya hear me?" otto whined. _

"_Huh? Oh yeah sure, whatever ya want. Just don't make a mess now, okay?" Chiro muttered waving the green monkey off as he continued to watch the screen. _

"_Can do! Thanks buddy!" Otto threw a cheerful thumbs up and left. _

_Chiro then snapped out of his trance and blinked for a moment. __"Wait a minute...did Otto say something about Jinmay?" _

_Before his wondering could continue, however, he heard blasting sound effects that reminded him that his game wasn't paused. "What the?! Oh my gosh, this noob! I'm about to end this whole dude's career!" Chiro shouted into his headset once more before he continued his game._

_Once Otto informed the two that he got their leader's okay, they went straight to work on planning Jinmay's upgrade. The day continued and Antauri reluctantly refrained from destroying the entire game system thanks to Sprx and Nova's consistent prompting, but made sure to keep the threat a likely possibility if his son failed to balance priorities._

* * *

_Since the rest of the week went with little to no activity in the city, Gibson and Otto worked hard to finish the upgrade with no delay much to the curiosity of their teammates, minus Chiro who was still very engrossed in his game sessions. _

_The young leader figured if he proved to be productive in all of his training, chores, and patrols accordingly, it would be enough to keep the silver simian off of his back when it came to his gaming time and he wasted no time in convincing his second-in-command to agree to such terms. _

_But that didn't keep Chiro from looking over his shoulder occasionally to make sure that the silver monkey's ghost claws weren't active or on sight just in case._

* * *

_Meanwhile, in another part of the robot in a secluded laboratory, Gibson wiped the sweat from his brow and stepped back from the table. "Well, the finishing touches have been applied. I'd say overall, the project turned out to be a success."_

_"Yay! So, we're all done!" Otto smiled, wiping his hands on a rag. "Now we just gotta power her up and let the program do the rest!"_

_Otto flipped a switch that was connected to the robotic girl as she started to wake up. Meanwhile, the rest of their teammates minus Chiro stood outside the lab's door blinking in curiosity as lights filled the area. They looked at each other in confusion until Antuari knocked. _

_The door slid open immediately as Gibson walked out. __"Oh, hello everyone, I must say we weren't expecting company on this side of the robot. What brings you all here?" _

_"Greetings Gibson, we apologize if we are interrupting anything important. But it seems that you and Otto have been absent for quite a while this week and curiosity got the better of us." Antauri explained. _

_"Yeah, just what the heck are you two doing down here Brainstrain, making a bomb?" Sprx smirked, before his girlfriend roughly pushed him aside._

_"Shut it Sprx. What he means is we just wanted to check on you guys to make sure everything's ok." Nova finished. _

_"And that you two aren't making a bomb." Sprx joked before jumping away from Nova's attack. They smirked at each other before she abruptly whacked him with her tail. _

_Otto chuckled. "Oh ho ho we made a bomb alright! A bombshell of a girl! This project couldn't have turned out any better!"_

_The monkeys shrieked in confusion. **"A girl?!"**_

_"Wow, so it's like that huh you two? No wonder you were hiding out in this part of the robot. Sneaky, sneaky..." Sprx smirked before Nova smacked him again. _

_"Can it, you!" Nova snapped. _

_"Aww no need to get jealous, you know you're my bae." Sprx winked, ignoring the fact that Nova was glaring full on daggers at him._

_Antauri held a single hand up with a sigh. "Everyone calm yourselves. Gibson, please explain." _

_Gibson gave Otto an irritated glance. "What Otto meant to state was simply that we have completed a long project that included a unique upgrade to Jinmay's body system that would automatically adapt to her age setting and change her appearance and specifications accordingly to that time frame as long as it is updated as needed on a yearly basis along with proper maintenance for her battle formats. _

_Everyone just blinked at him._

_Sprx broke the awkward silence with a groan. "Ugh, Brainstrain. How many times do I gotta say it, we habla no geek speak. Talk normal." _

_"We made a neato program that makes Jinmay look her age now and it'll automatically keep her looking that way every time she has a birthday! It made her battle forms look different too! it even gave her some cool looking weapons and stuff when she wants to use them in her full robot form!" Otto explained eagerly. _

_"Oh! So the kiddette looks older and got an upgrade. Huh, why didn't ya just say that, Brainstrain?" Sprx folded his arms. _

_"I did." Gibson grumbled and rubbed his temples as if it were to prevent a headache._

_"I see. And I take it Chiro is aware of this event taking place?" Antauri raised an eyebrow._

_"Er well..." Gibson started, rubbing the back of his head. _

_"Yep! We got the okie dokie from him before we started!" Otto gave Antauri a thumbs up._

_A light groaning came from the table in the center of the room._

_"I-is it done?" Jinmay asked with a bit of grogginess. _

_"Yep! Here, take a look!" otto scampered off to get the robot girl a mirror. _

_Jinmay gasped as she looked at her reflection. "This-this is really me?" _

_"Of course it is. Though your appearance is not strikingly different, the program was made to adapt to how you would look in this current time which you were outdated by only a few years. Thus why the automatic aging GPU enhancer in real time program or otherwise known as A.A.G.E.R was a great success in your upgrade." Gibson smiled._

_Otto smiled as he circled Jinmay, eagerly pointing out her upgraded features. "Yeah! you look the same, but there's some big differences! You're taller and all curvy, your hair's longer, your lips are kind of plumpy, and you've even got these big round bouncy thingies on your chest! See?!" _

_Nova, Antauri, and Gibson wasted no time in knocking Otto to the ground before he could extend his hand out.** "Don't touch that, Otto! What is wrong with you?!" **They all chorused. _

_Sprx just snickered before shooting Jinmay a wink. "'Gotta say, you don't look too shabby there, Kiddette."_

_Jinmay gave him a bashful smile of thanks before crouching down to give Gibson and a still unconocious Otto a big yet crushing hug. "Oh, I can't thank you two enough! you guys really did an amazing job! Thank you so much!" _

_"You're...quite welcome...though... I humbly request... that...you'd lighten your grip...since the upgrade increased your strength...and I'd rather not end up like Otto here." Gibson struggled to explain while pointing to Otto who was still knocked out with a silly look on his face." _

_"Oh! I'm sorry!" Jinmay released the two monkeys. _

_"And might I inquire why exactly you wanted to undergo such a change, Jinmay?" Antauri asked her attentively, though he had a knowing look in his eye. _

_"Oh ya know, I kinda just...wanted to, I guess?" Jinmay shot him a nervous smile as she played with her hands in her lap, refusing to give him eye contact. _

_Antauri hummed thoughtfully. "I see. Well, as long as the purpose for the change is meaningful for you, then I hope it serves you well." _

_"It is...Thank you, Antauri." Jinmay nodded and smiled softly at the silver monkey before he nodded at her and hovered off into his own quarters. _

_Nova put a thoughtful hand to her chin as she examined Jinmay's appearance. "Yeah, now that I see it, I think the changes worked a little too well. Looks like, we're gonna have to get you some new clothes, girl." _

_Jinmay raised an eyebrow at her until she looked herself over in a larger mirror. Her eyes widened. _

_Her signature once modest light green dress was now like a boa constrictor on her body. The top part of the dress looked as if it was ready to burst out, while the skirt of the dress came up higher than above the knees, overall the entire dress clung to her newly upgraded form as if it were a very uncomfortable second skin. _

_She yelped and dove under a linen cloth that was on the table, her face fully red. "I-I think you got a good point, Nova..." _

_"Heh, I don't see what's wrong with it. Go on and show the kid." Sprx gave a dark smirk. _

_"You wanna end up like Otto?" Nova asked simply, her threat lacing her calm tone as she pointed to the unconscious green monkey over her shoulder as Gibson searched the cabinet for some smelling salt. _

_"Er...on second thought, a new wardrobe couldn't hurt..." Sprx mumbled as he stepped aside to avoid his girlfriend's wrath._

_"You're probably still getting used to the changes, so I'll head to the nearest shop real quick to see what I can find for ya." Nova smiled at Jinmay. _

_Jinmay wanted to protest. "Wait, no, I can go too-whoa..." She felt her processors freeze as if someone jerked her out of standby mode resulting in a form of a dizzy spell. "On second thought...Never mind. Sounds like a plan. I'll just be waiting here then." She smiled tiredly at the yellow monkey who just chuckled and pat her hand. _

_"I'll get some really cool looking outfits for ya, okay?" Nova waved at Jinmay before stopping in front of her boyfriend to peck him on the cheek. "And you, stay out of trouble while I'm gone." She warned._

_"I dunno what you're goin on about, I'm a perfect angel, angel." Sprx smiled innocently and pointed above his head as if there was a golden halo there. Nova rolled her eyes and left. _

_Sprx glanced over his shoulder to the robot girl who was trying to wrap the long sheet around her body to be more decent. He then poked his head out the door, peering into the long hallway into the command center to see Chiro glaring at the main screen as he shouted into his gaming headset and threw his controller before picking it back up again, apparently going through the phases of an obvious rage quit._

_Sprx grinned mischievously while rubbing his hands together. "Oh ho, I'm gonna have fun with this..." _

**To be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****So far, looks like yall are really on board with this! Me too! Let's get to it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Flashback continued...**

_"Here ya go, Kiddette!" Sprx smiled as he casually dropped a large white box in front of Jinmay._

_Jinmay just blinked. "What's this Sprx?"_

_"The new outfit Nova picked out for ya, what else?" Sparx stated and leaned against the wall casually._

_"Already? Wow, I didn't expect for her to finish and be back so quickly." Jinmay raised a suspicious eyebrow at him._

_Sprx waved off her confused look easily. "Well you know Nova, she's not exactly the girly girlish type to take her sweet time in a mall."_

_"Hm, that's true..." Jinmay nodded with a wince, remembering how Nova used to always complain about how long Jinmay would take to "window shop" in one store alone, in which she'd return the complaints about not being able to make Nova wear the cute dresses she'd find during her window shopping time, thus why she would take so long. __But eventually they came to the compromise and enjoyed the time at the mall together without taking up the whole day and bonded even closer as the only females on the team._

_Jinmay opened the box to look inside only for her eyes to widen even more in confusion with a clear flush enhancing her already blushed cheeks._

_"Umm...Are you sure Nova picked this out?" She slowly pulled out a sleek yet tiny sized fabric out of the box and unfolded it to reveal a white cut-off the shoulder-long sleeved mini dress that had bright orange stripes that formed familiar sun ray shapes in the front of the dress. _

_Her eyebrow furrowed in confusion as she pulled out a pair of black shiny strap stilettos, while still eyeing the dress suspiciously. _

_"Why does it look like that really short formal dress Aurora Six wore at the war's end celebration? You know the one where everyone kept staring at her and made the guys act all...weird?" _

_Sprx avoided eye contact but shrugged her off coolly and hid his smirk. "Hey, beats me! It's not like I picked it out or anything. Now are ya gonna sit there all day or put it on? I'm sure everyone's dying to see how you look. Especially the kid." _

_Sprx shot her a wink that made her blush darken for a moment before she cleared her throat and held up the little dress once more._

_ Her eyes then narrowed with determination. "W-well, if Nova picked it out then it's gotta be good! I trust her judgement more than anything!"_

_"That's the spirit, Kid! I'll leave ya to it then!" Sprx gave her a thumbs up before casually walking out the lab, shooting off down the hallway sporting a mischievous grin._

* * *

_"Geez. He's still at it?" Sprx raised an eyebrow to see Gibson and Otto in their respective sitting pods once he entered the command center as they watched Chiro solely focus on mashing buttons on his game controller and occasionally murmuring into his gaming headset. _

_ Gibson just nodded dejectedly in response. "I'm afraid so...it's as if his consciousness has been warped completely. I fear that Antuari's patience has finally reached its limits. After he finishes his meditation I am most certain that gadget you and Nova gifted Chiro will unfortunately be no more." _

_"Yep! But no worries, I've got my tool box all ready to go for when his game console goes kablamo!" Otto smiled as he made his hands mimic an explosion. _

_"Honestly Sprx, I must say it is quite a shame for yours and Nova's present to go to waste in such a short amount of time. Perhaps next time you will be wiser in your gifting selection and opt for something more educational; say for instance, enlightening books on arithmetic, physics, or even the dictionary. That would be far much more worthwhile than some brainless video game." Gibson wrinkled his nose at his brother. _

_Sprx scoffed in reply. " Hah, and bore the kid to death? Last I checked it was called happy BIRTHday for a reason, not happy DEATHday, Brainstrain. But hey, maybe you should save that idea for the kid's funeral or somethin'." _

_Gibson glared daggers at the monkey pilot which made Sprx smile in victory. "Anyways, don't count our gift out just yet, if anyone can make the kid take a break, it's Jinmay." _

_"Oh yeah! Where is Jinmay? I haven't seen her come out yet since we finished the A.A.G.E.R. project thingy on her. Is she ok?" Otto asked curiously. _

_"Oh, she's just fine." Sprx reassured.** "Unlike how I'm gonna be probably...but meh it'll be worth it..." **Sprx added mentally before continuing. "She should be out at any moment now..."_

_The sounds of various crashing and glass breaking then pierced into the monkeys' ears, making them turn their heads towards the hallway, except for Gibson who shrieked in reply. "By the stars! Why did that sound like my exclusive chemical beaker collection meeting a horrible fate of destruction?!" _

_Sounds of grunts and struggling then joined the consistent glass breaking noises. _

_"S-sorry! My bad! Total accident here! It's just- ugh!" _

_Gibson paled as the others blinked when they heard Jinmay's struggle. _

_"It's-It's really hard to walk in these things, b-but I think I got the hang of it! Let me just-whoops!" Jinmay voice grunted._

_Another crashing sound made Gibson's eye twitch. _

_"Ugh! How do girls even move in these-ugh!" She grunted then squeaked at the sound of something heavy crash against the floor. _

_"My lab!" Gibson finally shrieked as he ran at top speed down the hallway. _

_"Ho boy...Looks like you're gonna come in handy after all Mr. tool box!" Otto sweat-dropped as he happily pat his toolbox and chased after Gibson._

_ Sprx was ready to follow them until he saw Jinmay finally make her way to the command center in the dress and heels. _

_He then smirked darkly and hid behind the nearest corner._

* * *

_Once Jinmay was able to somewhat gain her balance in the constricting barriers that were known as her shoes, she paused as she entered the main room to see Chiro completely focused on his game. _

_She watched him tilt his head slightly to the side to prevent his long raven bangs from blocking his line of vision. _

_His bright blue eyes were sharp and ardent as they remained directly on the big screen, the flashing lights from the monitor making his eyes reflect a fervid sparkle that made her feel warm. _

**_"He's so concentrated..."_**_ Jinmay mused to herself,_ **_"_****_I've__ seen that look before when he's determined to win in a battle...It's really passionate. But...I wonder...w-would he look at me in that same fashion...now that I'm...different?" _**

_She put a hand to her now larger chest and unconsciously played with the hem of her mini dress skirt as her blush deepened at the thought of such a possibility. _

_"I-I guess there's only one way to find out..." She murmured as she sucked in a breath, gathered up her courage, and walked up slowly behind him, taking a moment to squat down slightly since the heels made her a bit taller._

_"I need a med kit! I'm down! Ugh! Can someone revive me here?! I'm tired of carrying these noobs!" Chiro grunted in frustration before a soft tapping on his shoulder interrupted his current rant._

_Fear struck him as he froze with eyes widened and he gulped without turning around, knowing that he probably went past the time agreed on his schedule of how long he was allowed to play the game per his agreement with Antauri. _

_He panicked, just knowing for a fact that the current tapping on his shoulder was actually the sensation of a familiar ghost claw that was ready to tear his console intro shreds without mercy._

_ Without thinking he immediately whipped his head around, ready to beg for his gaming console's life before his face hit something soft and slightly bouncy instead._

_Colors of white and orange filled his vision, while the sensation of something squishy and round hit his cheeks._

_Feeling clueless, he blinked. _

_It felt nice...almost like a pillow. _

_He then had the certain urge to cuddle against it._

_The thought made him bury his face in a little further until a light squeaky gasp hit his ears, triggering his brain to function._

_The colors then registered in his mind, connecting them to the familiarity of the Sun Riders' design._

_His eyes darted down taking in the design that was imprinted on the fabric and smooth, long legs that were connected to it._

_ He concluded it was a dress. _

_He thought about the softness his face was currently squished in and immediately turned red, panicking and backpedaling when he put two and two together._

_"Ah! Aurora Six! I-I'm sorry! So sorry! I didn't know-I didn't mean to-I mean-" he paused when instead of expecting to see long black colored hair, it was pink instead. _

_So was the skin complexion now that he thought about it..._

_He blinked once more and tilted his gaze up to meet two widened yet striking seafoam emerald eyes and a very reddened face that was frozen and flushed in shock along with full parted pink lips that looked like they wanted to say something but was stunned to a flustered silence..until they started moving..._

_"Um...Ch-Chiro...a-are you okay?" _

_That soft yet hesitant voice...that was not Aurora Six._

_In fact, it sounded like Jinmay's..._

_Wait. WHAT?!_

_Chiro's eyes then dilated as realization struck him hard. _

_He then dared to look up at her again as he took in her full appearance and figured out what the squishy sensation his face was connected to earlier and finally reacted._

_He let out an unholy high-pitched scream and fell backwards into unconsciousness._

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

_Giving up on trying to comfort Gibson over his now messed up laboratory despite him reassuring that he could fix it, Otto skipped down the hallway until an alert sounded that someone was at the door._

_He smiled widely at the visitor when he answered it. "Oh! Hiya Aurora! Whatcha doing here?"_

_"Greetings lovable and oblivious green monkey of the Hyperforce! I am sorry to intrude, but I just remembered that I left my formal attire here in the guest room after the war's end party and wanted to retrieve it since I was in town." Aurora explained with a smile._

_Otto scratched his helmet in reply. "Huh. That's weird, I don't remember seeing anything, but you can have a look see around if ya need to!"_

_Aurora Six pat his cheek affectionately in thanks, making the monkey giggle._

_Before he could walk with her to help her with the search, a high-pitched scream sounded in their ears._

_They rushed towards the main room and paused to see a passed out Chiro and frantic Jinmay hovering over him until she saw Otto._

_"Ah! Otto! Help! I-I don't know what happened! Ch-Chiro just fainted out of nowhere!" Jinmay exclaimed with worry. "Oh no! Get Gibson! I think he's hurt! His nose just started bleeding a lot for no reason! Oh my gosh is he gonna be alright?! Chiro! Please! Speak to me!" She then started shaking him, but to no avail, the leader was still out cold._

_"That's MY dress!" Aurora nearly shouted once she snapped out of her shock!_

_Jinmay blinked and turned towards the fuming beautiful older woman."W-what?"_

_"You heard me robot girl! That is my formal attire I have been searching for and I demand to know why you are wearing it!" She folded her arms._

_Jinmay's eyes narrowed at the accusation. "Hold on, that can't be right! I'll have you know that Nova picked out this outfit just for me!"_

_**"Uh, no I didn't." **_

_Jinmay and Aurora turned their heads towards the incredulous voice as Nova walked into the main room with a raised eyebrow, pulling out a light sea green t-shirt with a pink heart in the center and light blue jeans out of a shopping bag. "This was the outfit I picked out for you to wear."_

_Jinmay started sputtering in confusion. "B-but...but then...why did...I mean, Sprx said-"_

_Everyone paused to hear the sound of uncontrollable laughter and sputtering around the corner of the room._

_**"Oh-ho-ho my gosh! Monkey doodle that was priceless! I'm gonna-I'm gonna soil my circuitry! The kid couldn't take it! What a pervert! Oh man this was gold! Chalk this up to the BEST idea I've had yet!"** Sprx laughed heartily as he rolled around the floor,held his stomach,and wiped tears form his eyes._

_His laughter stopped abruptly as he suddenly looked up to see three shadows hovering over him._

_He gulped as he felt the life threatening "intent to kill" aura that circled around the three individual females that were now standing over him with fiery glares._

_"Oh, haha. I bet you think you're real funny huh, Sprx?" Jinmay growled darkly._

_Sprx winced as he witnessed her new metallic battle mode form. _

_Her pigtails were much pointier and sharper than he remembered, the now longer length of them almost resembled a pair of swords and her eyes at the moment were a deadly glowing red as laser beams heated in her irises ready to fire._

_"Hmm, it would appear that a certain little red monkey with an ill sense of humor needs to be taught a lesson." Aurora purred dangerously as Sprx heard the sound of her loading her sun gun and pointing it directly in his face._

_He shrunk, feeling smaller as the females' deadly aura grew. _

_However, it was the exasperated sigh that made him tremble in absolute fear._

_"Alright Sparky. How ya wanna die today?" Nova droned as Sprx watched her fist transformers shift form a preparation of a flame fist fury to a lady tomahawk move._

_He whimpered helplessly as they closed in on him._

* * *

_One of the downsides of being fully robotic was the inability to enjoy certain sensations such as sipping calming herbal tea that did wonders for irritable nerves when he was organic, but Antauri made due anyways as he closed his cobalt blue eyes for a moment and focused on remaining calm, which was almost a difficult task once he saw the commotion in the robot._

_After a few moments of silence, he dragged out a long, deep sigh with arms folded. _

_"I believe that there is a reasonable explanation for all of this; one that needs to be further elaborated to me. Right now. So, with that being said, status report?"_

_Gibson rubbed the back of his head sheepishly._

_ "Yes, well, fortunately the damages to the lab were not as severe as I er...surmised earlier and with Otto's assistance, I should have everything back up and running within the next day or so..."_

_Antauri gave a sharp nod before pointing over to Sprx who was currently passed out on the med table, completely wrapped in bandages as if he were a mummy. _

_"And of Sprx's condition?"_

_The blue and green monkeys winced._

_"Well...he'll live...He'll kind of have to take it easy for the next er...week or so when it comes to battles, flying, patrolling and...Gibson said he maybe has to eat through a straw temporarily, but it's nothin' life threatening bad, bad! He'll be all better in no time!" Otto finished with a thumbs up while Gibson resisted the urge to roll his eyes._

_"And where is Nova?" Antuari continued._

_"Helping Jinmay with her new clothes and totally not trying to avoid the scolding lectures you're gonna give them like you just gave us!" Otto replied, not missing a beat as a he smiled uneasily._

_Antuari's eyes narrowed for a moment before he sighed again and looked over to another med table._

_"...And Chiro?"_

_"He's perfectly fine Antauri, not to worry." Gibson smiled as he noted the concern in the wise monkey's voice. "I'm sure all the birthday excitement and lack of adequate rest from that mindless contraption just got to him and his reaction was simply overstimulated."_

_Otto scratched his helmet in confusion. "Oh was that it? I thought it was because he was being a pervert like Sprx said when he was laughing his head off earlier...Oh yeah! That reminds me! Hey Gibson, what's a pervert?" Otto smiled innocently._

_Gibson visibly paled._

_"I-er...O-Otto! G-go put this smelling salt away in its proper place, would you please? Chiro should be waking up any moment now!" Gibson rushed as he threw the smelling salt at Otto, hoping it would distract him._

_"But you didn't answer my question!" Otto whined._

_"Just go!" Gibson nearly shouted and pushed him out the door._

_Before he could shake his head, a light groaning caught Antauri's attention._

_"Oh man...what happened? That was...that one crazy dream..." Chiro groaned as he regained consciousness._

_"I'm afraid it was no dream, Chiro." Antuari stated calmly as he ran his silver metallic hand through Chiro's hair. "Although I am relieved to see that you're alright, I'd like for you to explain what happened and how you ended up in such a state."_

_Chiro rubbed his eyes. "Huh? Wh-what state?"_

_"According to the others, you were practically out cold with blood running down your nostrils." Antuari explained._

_Chiro's eyes widened and blinked, trying to recall what happened until certain images flashed in his mind, turning him a beet shade of red as he slapped his hands over his face and whimpered in a muffled tone._

_"N-no way! it was real?! That means...Jinmay-!"_

_"-Ah, so this occurrence **is** related to Jinmay?" Antauri stared at him knowingly, a very faint smile visible on his face. "Could it be that you were possibly caught off guard by her new upgraded format and features?" _

_Chiro's blush remained as he tried not to stutter. "C-come on Antauri! I-I mean I didn't know she even **had** a new upgrade, so of course I was caught of guard!" _

_"Oh? I was told that **you** were the one who authorized her request for a change." Antauri raised an eye ridge in confusion.  
_

_"I didn't-!" Chiro paused as he vaguely remembered Otto's request from earlier when he was wrapped up in his game. "Oh wait...I guess-I guess I did..." He frowned._

_Antauri put a hand on the teen's shoulder. "You seem to be troubled suddenly Chiro. Is something wrong?"_

_Chiro went silent for a moment, contemplating. Although he could not deny that he didn't expect such a surprise and even more so the way his girlfriend looked. __He remembered briefly her stating that she had a surprise for him on their stroll from earlier before those fan crazed citizens interrupted her._

_ Their subject of their opinions and assumptions of her were rather touchy and though Jinmay reassured him that she wouldn't let what they said bother her, the next thing he knew was she looked to be around if not exactly his age with the features he didn't even know was possible for her to have. _

_It stirred up feelings in his gut that both elated him yet made him feel...uneasy...to put it lightly._

_Antauri watched him in silence as the leader's blush deepened. He couldn't help but feel the__ feelings of fatherly pride swell deep within his metallic core as he stared at him with a rather nostalgic look. _

_He remembered the days when the young man in front of him was a mere curious yet reserved boy who was so unsure of many things in life without the reassurance of a family to be there for him. _

_What started as necessary hospitality for training the chosen one, turned into nurturing not only a strong and powerful leader, but an unbreakable bond between a father and a son that went beyond any familial ties of blood which was the norm. _

_And Antuari cherished that role wholeheartedly, but even he could sense that the boy was transforming into a man and therefore, was treading in certain dangerous waters that he never dared to counter before. _

_The war wouldn't let him. _

_His destiny as a leader and savior of the universe didn't let him. _

_But that didn't change the fact that in the end, he was a growing human male going through certain...things. __Things that he wondered if he was ready for...or even if he could help him since it was unknown territory for them both..._

_But as his father figure he decided he would try anyways. _

_"Chiro? You didn't answer my question. Is something wrong?"_

_Chiro looked at the silver monkey for a moment, perplexed. Honestly, it wasn't like there was any harm with Jinmay's new look. Far from it. But the fact that the change was initiated after she told him that the encounter with the citizens didn't get to her, bothered him. _

_What if it** did** bother her? _

_But then why would she say it **didn't**?_

_Girls were complicated..._

_Chiro shook his head, debating if he should tell the wise silver monkey what was on his mind since surely he wouldn't understand and it would be pointless trying to explain certain aspects of a relationship to the mechanical silver primate but he knew it was hard to lie to Antauri and get away with it so he told him anyways. _

_Antuari just nodded in understanding. "I see, and did you ever **talk** to her directly about this situation?"_

_Chiro blinked and then rubbed the back of his head as he smiled uneasily. "Uh...well I didn't really get the chance to since I was kind of...occupied?" _

_He could tell by the way Antuari's stoic face dropped a little that he was in for a lecture that would only confirm what he needed to do, so he held his hands up in defense and quickly sputtered, "B-but I'm gonna fix that! Yeah! Right now! Since I totally should have been doing that instead of playing on my game all day of course." _

_Antauri hummed and gave him a little smile that was almost like a smirk. "Hmm that would be the wisest thing to do. Just as communication is a valuable and crucial asset to have in teamwork, so it also even more valuable in an intimate relationship. Remember the importance of looking past the surface if you know something does not feel right with someone you care about."_

_"R-right. It's amazing how you always know what to say, ya know Antuari?" Chiro nodded with a sincere smile of adoration. _

_Of course Antauri knew the right advice to give, it was Antauri after all. _

_Antauri smiled while putting a hand on the teen's shoulder. "But while we are on the subject, I believe that now would be a good time to have a certain...**talk** now that you are of the proper age._

_And just that quick, Chiro's smile of admiration vanished as he paled significantly, turning red. _

_"Oh! W-wow would you look at the time! I-it's getting pretty late! Let's rain-check on that since I gotta still go talk to Jinmay and stuff and sort things out with her properly and all, and make ou-**UP** with her you know since there's a misunderstanding and stuff and just-yeah, we'll continue this later, much **MUCH** later, ok? Thanks Antauri! you're the best! bye!" Chiro sputtered as he backed away from his second-in-command slowly at first until it turned into a full dash into his orange transport pod. _

_Antauri blinked as he scratched his helmet in confusion. _

_It was apparent that the team leader that was like a son to him had many interesting challenges ahead of him to face indeed._

**To be Continued...**


End file.
